unexpected
by MissDumpling87
Summary: Albus springs a sudden and unexpected change of plan's for harry and Severus.. one where harry has to stay in sev's quarters. snape is actully rather nice. and harry is 16 in this i suck a summary's im sorry. might be MA 15 for later chaps for slash


**CHAPTER ONE: **

**As Harry stood in front of the huge gargoyle that blocked the stairs to Dumbledore's office he reeled off every candy name he could think of.**

"Lemon drops?" Harry questioned

"ummmmm… cherry ripe?" he tried

"eerrr why couldn't he just tell me the damn password when he asked me to come see him.. ummmm.. crunc" but Harry was cut off by the all to familiar sneering voice of Severus Snape.

"Geez Potter! Can't even get a password right. 'toffee apple" Snape said smugly

And the gargoyle began to move.

Harry turned to face the intimidating man but instead was greeted with a swirling of black robes as snape by-passed him walking up the now visible stairs, Harry quickly followed.

They walked in silence until they reached the door and as snape knocked they heard the over-enthusiastic voice of Albus Dumbledore "come in" Dumbledore called cheerfully.

Harry and Snape made there way towards Dumbledore who was sitting behind his desk as they came to sit in the chairs sitting opposite him.

They sat in silence Harry growing more uncomfortable and anxious with every second of silence as he saw the amused twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he watched the two men.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and he broke the silence.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked tentatively

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even brighter "yes my dear boy, that I did" Albus answered amused

"And me albus? What did you want with me?" snape asked sounding rather annoyed

"Yes I was just about to get to that" albus said pausing for dramatic affect "Well you see" he said "I believe Harry is in danger and as of right now Harry will be living with you in your quarters Severus" albus said matter-of-factly with a wide grin.

Harry stared open mouthed and shocked, Snape on the other hand was pissed at this sudden decision being made without his knowledge.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?" Snape said fuming taking deep breaths to try and calm himself "why wasn't I informed of this decision before hand?" Snape hissed out his voice shaky from forcing himself to be calm.

"Surly you won't let the boy be endangered Severus?" albus asked peering over his half moon glasses.

Knowing all to well that he wouldn't win this argument snape sighed and sat back down defeated as he gave in, he turned to look at Harry who was still in a rather amusing state of shock, and Severus rolled his eyes rising from his chair.

Severus turned to albus "fine, I shall let him stay with me" he said with a sigh as albus grinned.

"POTTER!" Snape snapped startling the harry out of his state of shock, harry looked up at the over bearing man and then looked to Dumbledore the confusion on his face and in his eyes was clear that he had not taken in any more of the conversation from when albus had announcement that he would be living with Snape.

Letting out a frustrated sigh snape repeated "you will be staying with me in my quarters until further notice Potter" Harry just stared unable to find his voice at the sudden development.

Albus' eyes twinkled with joy "oh that's fabulous, well I'll get dobby to move your things down to Severus' quarters immediately Harry" albus answered while waving his hand dismissively.

Snape grabbed harry and dragged him from the office, quickly descending the stairs and making there way towards the dungeons.

As they got to a painting of a snake wrapped around a tree they stopped obviously at the entrance to Snape's quarters and he said the password "slithering scallywags"

"Slithering scallywags?" harry asked raising an eyebrow

"Don't ask!" snape replied sternly

'Well it is quite fitting' harry thought to himself as they entered Snape's quarters.

When harry entered the room he was pleasantly surprised by how warm and inviting the room was, The wall's were navy blue, with shelves full of books lining them, there was a comfy looking couch with two equally comfy looking chairs on either side of the couch in front of the couch was a small coffee table and they all sat in front of the fire place, there were two doors on the left of the room and one to the right.

Snape smirked "Not what you were expecting?" Snape drawled

"No professor, not it's not anything like I expected actually" harry admitted sounding a bit awed.

Snape's smirk widened but then continued on to explain the rooms.

"The wall with the two doors, the closest is the bathroom the other is my study, the door on the right is the bedroom, I believe your things should be here by now, you will find them in the bedroom so go and get your pyjamas and have a shower then come back here"

Harry nodded "yes sir"

Harry walked towards the bedroom bemused by the sudden turn of events. He thought about what would be so dangerous at Hogwarts that would mean he would have to live snape?

Harry was surprised again by how nice the bedroom was instead of the green, silver and black he had imagined, the room was coloured navy blue like the main room of the dungeon with a four poster bed with grey curtains and white silk sheets and a grey silk covered blanked over the top, there was a bedside table on each side of the bed, and a fire place on the right side with a large fluffy throw rug in front of it on the left side there was a built in wardrobe and sitting in front of it were harry's things.

By the time harry had finished showering and getting ready for bed it was quite late when he got back to the lounge with snape.

Harry sat in the unoccupied chair in front of the fire and waited for snape to talk.


End file.
